Alternative endings fo Love Struck Rangers
by SarahTheScoundrel
Summary: If you were all angry when the phone rang that disruped Wes and Jen from kissing read this.


Alternative endings for Love Struck Rangers

**We all wished that Wes and Jen kissed right then but the blasted phone rang. I know I was pissed off too. But here are some ideas that I thought should have happened.**

Wes came back from his odd jobs and Jen was there at the phone. He smile think about the way she handled Contemptra. He walked over to her.

"Well I am done with my odd jobs." He said.

"Finally." Jen said.

Wes looked over and went in "You know Jen they way you handled Contemptra. I have never seen you fight that way before."

"What do you mean?" She said casually.

"Well it almost seemed personal or something." He said coolly.

"What are you talking about she was just another mutant." Jen said sharply.

"Yeah but come on she was a babe in human form." Wes said.

"Really?" She asked.

Wes gave her a lopsided look.

"So that's your type." She said in an angry tone and her eyes narrowed.

Wes laugh, he got her. "No! I am just kidding."

Jen smiles a little and Wes moves a little closer to her.

"Actually my type is more like…" He voice trails off.

"Like." She said eagerly waiting for him to finish.

Wes leans his head over to her slowly. Jen looked at his eye and moves over to him. Then they finally kissed. Wes put him arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then out of the blue the phone rang. Jen pulled back gently blushing a little. And picked answered it.

"Hello Nick of Time Odd Jobs….yes we will be on our way." Jen said.

"I guess I have to be going right." Wes said breathlessly.

"No…" Holds up her morpher and calls into it. "Lucas you have another odd job to do."

"Ok Jen." Lucas said annoyingly.

Wes smiles and she smiles back rapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Wes pulls back "I love you Jen."

"I love you too Wes." Jen said smiling then adds "And you never finished what is your type"

"You Jen only you." He said kissing her.

**Another ending**

Wes walks in and Jen looks up and sighs. Even though she knew that Wes was under a love spell it still bothered her for some reason.

"Done with another odd job." Wes said sounding tiered.

"Finally." She said with a sigh then took in a deep breath and went in "Wes….I love you. I was jealous when I thought you were in love with someone else, and I…" She was cut of when Wes kissed her. Jen was shocked at first but then kissed him back.

Wes pulled back "I love you too Jen. I wanted to tell you but I thought you were still in love with Alex."

"I am over him he is dead and I am over him now." She said. "I love you for you."

Then the phone rang and Jen answered it "Nick of Time Odd Jobs…yes we will be on our way."

**Hear is a another one**

Wes came back from his odd jobs and Jen was there at the phone. He smiled to him self like he had a secret. And went over to Jen.

"Well I am done with my odd jobs." He said.

"Finally." Jen said.

Wes looked over and went in "You know Jen they way you handled Contemptra. I have never seen you fight that way before."

"What do you mean?" She said casually.

"Well it almost seemed personal or something." He said coolly.

"What are you talking about she was just another mutant." Jen said sharply.

"Yeah but come on she was a babe in human form." Wes said.

"Really?" She asked.

Wes gave her a lopsided look.

"So that's your type." She said in an angry tone and her eyes narrowed.

Wes laugh, he got her. "No! I am just kidding."

Jen smiles a little and Wes moves a little closer to her.

"Actually my type is more like…" He voice trails off.

"Like." She said eagerly waiting for him to finish.

Wes leans his head over to her slowly. Jen looked at his eye and moves over to him. Then the phone rang. But that didn't stop Wes and Jen from having there first kiss. Wes moved closer to her then Jen put her arms around him. They didn't hear the others come in they were happily making out.

Katie answered the phone "Hello Nick of Times Odd Jobs…..sorry about the wait we were a little….tongue tied." She grinned at the two happy love birds.

"I love you Jen." Wes whispered to her still not knowing the others.

"I love you too Wes" Jen said also not knowing. Then they went back to making out.

**Hears my last one**

"Yeah but come on she was a babe in human form." Wes said.

"Really?" She asked.

Wes gave her a lopsided look.

"So that's your type." She said in an angry tone and her eyes narrowed.

Wes laugh, he got her. "No! I am just kidding."

Jen smiles a little and Wes moves a little closer to her.

"Actually my type is more like…" He voice trails off.

"Like." She said eagerly waiting for him to finish.

Wes leans his head over to her slowly. Jen looked at his eye and moves over to him. Then the phone rang. Wes moaned angrily and rips the cord out and throws the phone across the room and then smiled.

"Sorry the phone really pissed me off." He said with a grin.

"I understand." Jen said smiling then kissed him.

**I was thinking about writing a dramatic ending were Alex walks in but I know you would all get pissed at me. Please review.**


End file.
